To Leo
by Chanel-M
Summary: Mikey wrote a letter to Leo. 2k7 movie, R&R please? Sequel also here.
1. To Leo

**_A/N:Again 2007 movie/universe :D I honestly just love it too much! Short one, again, but i hope you like ^^. If you find some spelling/grammar errors tell me and I'll try to fix 'em! I'd like feedback? :3 Enjoy!_**

* * *

Hey, Leo!

Uh, this is Mikey, as you could probably tell from the handwriting. I don't know if you'll even get this, but Leo, Dude, we miss you. Like seriously!

Donnie's scared that you won't come back. You haven't written for over a year. The lair doesn't feel like home anymore. It feels awkward to train without you. Raph is asleep most of the time. Even during practice and Don started breathing through his coffee, he looks like a zombie! I don't know what you're doing, but I am an entertainer now. Throwing birthdaypartys for little kids (devils). Donnie's got a job too. He is an I.T something, you know that I can't remember words that big, that's Don's department, maybe that is why he took the job…

Anyways, we need you Leo, April said, that she will go on a journey to central america. I don't think she can find you without a clue. So, where are you dude? Please, we miss you so much! And you can't just let us hang there, can you? I mean, you are our leader. It's getting warm now. Remember the nights we spent on the rooftops, together? They were still warm, so warm. You know, you were already perfect, at least for me. You don't have to get better for us, or at least not for me. Isn't it getting lonely out there, without brothers, family?

Master Splinter looks so sad when he drinks his tea in the morning. Raph says, you just left because you think we're not good enough… that isn't true, right? Please come back, or just take a break! I swear, I will be training more! I mean it, I won't stop, until you say I'm good enough. I'll even practice my kanji.

Hech, your little brother huh? Jumping from one thing to another. Don't you miss him? Don't you miss us? April, Casey? The dude from under the bridge? New York? The States in general? Is it that great down there? Donnie once told me, that they don't even have pizza down there! What are you eating Dude?! Bugs?! Oh, there comes a good one! I'm gonna tell Raph that you surely eat bugs EVERYDAY! I'm gonna make you sushi. I'm gonna do everything! Just come back please. Or start writing again. Show me that you are alive.

I hope you still are at the place from where you sent us your letters. I'm ending this now. 'Cause it's getting soaked by tears! Hear that, tears! Love ya,

_Michelangelo_

* * *

_** Note:If you've come this far, I already love you! Thanks for reading! Review? - Chanel**  
_


	2. Reaction

_A/N: So I decided to write a sequel to the first chapter because of **Just Call Me J**! So thanks :3! I didn't want this to look dumb as another story soooo, I am throwing this together. Also i never wrote from Leo's POV. Kinda short again :/ But I hope you like it anyway ^^ Enjoy!_

* * *

A letter. For me. The people of the village, the one I always had sent mine from, laid it under the tree where they last saw me. I always showed up in a cloak, so that they won't freak out that their hero is a giant mutated turtle. No they really don't need to know this. It's good that I found it. The weather here changes really fast and it almost got soaked by the rain that started to pour a few minutes later, as I was already in my cave. It is warm in here; I always make sure of that. Donnie…always said that we have to keep ourselves warm if we want to survive. Well he used some more complicate words, but I think they meant the same.

The envelope is a little covered in dirt, but that shouldn't affect the letter. My hands start to shake, I shouldn't be getting that excited, but I can't help it. I rarely have contact with anyone, and the only persons that would write me a letter would either be my family or April and Casey. I shudder as a sick feeling settles itself in my stomach. The only reason I could think of why they want to write me a letter, is that they want to tell me that they gave up on me. My eyes were slowly starting to sting with the tears that I don't want to let fall. Just open it Leo! Don't be a coward!

I carefully rip the top of the envelope open, in order to not rip the few words my family and friends wrote me apart, too. As I take in the first few words my heart starts beating faster. _They miss me_… the tears already wanted to break free. I read the next paragraph. Jobs? Is he serious? Aren't April and Casey supporting them with money. I can feel the anger wanting to consume me as I just want to scream, _Why the hell do they have to work?! It's already hard enough for them to survive!_ I read on. So April's coming? Well I'm gonna make sure to get an explanation out of here as to why my brothers have to take jobs. It is a risk dammit!

I'm still their leader?..._I don't think so_. 'You don't have to get better', but I _do_, Master sent me here for this purpose alone; I _can't_ come back a failure! But he's right, it _is_ getting lonely here…Of course I miss you, Michelangelo! All of you! The tears are now freely streaming down my face, I don't have the willpower to stop them anymore. As much as I would like sushi now, which is much better than bugs, I just can't come back… I'm sorry Mikey. Not yet.

_But if you really want me to show you that I'm alive_…, I think as I pack away the letter from him, safe from the weather, and take out a new paper and my pen and start to write…

* * *

_So that is it, my dear readers! I hope you like it! Review? ~ Chanel_


End file.
